Innocence of Sins
by Clouds.x.Stars
Summary: [one shot]When you're an innocent victim at the hands of a demon, what goes through your head? [based on 'the black cat']


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters nor the plot, setting, etc.

This is based off the story of 'The Black Cat' by Edgar Allan Poe. I didn't write this of my own accord, it is for an English project. This was easy for me to write due to the fact everything and everyone was already planned out.

The 'innocent' means that I portray the cat as an innocent being, where as someone might consider him the root of the evil.

-------------------------

**Cat POV  
**

'Innocent'

Each amber eye darkened while each fang was bared, low hisses being emitted as I stood atop her decaying flesh. The smell intertwined with the oxygen in the tomb becoming almost unbearable. Light started to seep through as the wall before me crumbled, revealing a scene that seemed as though it had been taken right from a motion picture. There, right before my eyes and whiskers, was the same insomniac that I had once worshiped. He wore those eyes with malicious intent that came hand and hand with that twisted smirk. I remember looking straight into those features once. It had been horrid.

That was how it ended, and now this is how it started.

As my memory recalls, it was a terrible afternoon. Deep within lay the word of tragedy, haunting and prodding me senseless. At first the word was dismissed, seen as nothing more than a mere fear. To this day I stand corrected.

Details of the event are cloudy but I do remember his fingers. Those slender flesh-wrapped bones gripped my slender neck ever so tightly. My lungs burned. His eyes seemed to flash a dark red hue that alerted my instincts. That surely wasn't normal for humans, was it? Either way my fangs dug deep into his oh so pale flesh, leaving quite a mark. Within his grasp I shivered as his free hand dove for a knife that was located in his pocket, soon being raised a little too close to my eye. At first I decided this was a warning, figuring said human was infuriated with my behaviour. Yet again I was wrong as I felt a burning sensation within my eye, soon finding it impossible to see. That was perhaps the softest punishment I received.

I continued living as usual, the pain subsiding as the days went by. Nothing really seemed to change except my fear. From that day forward I fled out of terror away from his presence. He no longer was deserving of my usual affection. Deep within me I knew that my love for him was still alive, though. This was unusual.

The next of his most terrible sins was committed not too long after the first. It was committed in plain sight with the sun's rays lighting up the stage. My body trembled of it's own accord, not sure whether to be angry or fearful. My last amber eye watched his movements with anticipation. A few moments later I felt myself floating, being held by a fair amount of rope around my neck. Fear turned to terror as the last moments counted down. All I remember is a force upon my neck that was unstoppable; invincible. The world was black, his deed was done.

Being reincarnated was perhaps the most pleasurable experience to date. I still resembled that of a cat, only adorned with a white flash upon my chest. Disappointment followed as I realized that my loss of sight was still in affect. Then his fingers came in contact with my fur, causing me to give a soft purr. Oh how I missed his gentle caresses. As he turned to leave I followed, paws following behind his massive feet. I figured this was a new beginning, that I could help him to get back on the right path. It never occurred to me that I was cursed with bad judgment until that assumption was proved wrong.

Both humans were on their way to the old cellar and I felt the need to follow. The demon human, as I had come to call him, seemed fairly harmless today yet his wife seemed to keep quiet despite that. It wasn't until I accidentally brushed up against him that he went into a blood lust frenzy. His hand dove for an axe that was located on the side, aiming it right at me. My muscle tensed and my eyes were like saucers but yet I didn't move. As the silver was about to crush me it stopped in it's tracks, causing me to look up with a small mew. She had saved me. Not successful, he soon became enraged and swung the axe right for her head. Blood trickled down as the axe hit it's mark, her body landing onto the cold cement.

All the while I watched him dragging her body to wards a hiding place, not wanting to be punished for his evil deed. It was when he placed her inside the wall that I began to worry. My legs, on their own accord, pushed off from the ground so that I landed on the body. Darkness was cast upon her tomb as he sealed us both away.

This leads us back to the beginning, my part of the explanation complete. To this very day I wonder. Did the demon within consume the once gentle human I knew? Either way he never returned. For now I fend for myself out in the world, putting the past behind me. His sins aren't worthy of nightmares, after all.

---------------------

**A/N:** This is a reflection of my first person writing style which does need a bit of work. Helpful critizim would be nice! And, for the record, this one was actually spell checked. It's a project, after all.


End file.
